


It's a frank and definitive yes

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Valentine's day but we are going to pretend that it's not a thing [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, fluffier than marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: Adam would be very lucky not to lose the rings among the silky sheets.[It has to happen, at some point... my take on pynch proposing.]





	It's a frank and definitive yes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see many works where Adam proposes (maybe I'm just not looking hard enough), so, here you go. Enjoy !
> 
> PS : sorry for posting a lot tonight.

"Ronan, please."

Adam managed to keep Ronan away for a split second. Then Ronan was kissing him and the world was narrowed to them. He kissed Ronan, too. Ronan pulled on his hair, playing that game where he'd make Adam want to kiss him before giving him any sort of relief. He was driving Adam mad.

"Just tell me, Parrish. What is it ?"

Finally, he was on the top of Adam and Adam had clenched one of his fists. Ronan was only looking at his gorgeous features, detailing his eyes, the beginning of a curl, the line of his cheekbone.

"Ronan," he repeated.

It was solemn, though not the same kind as kneeling. Ronan went down on Adam's chest to pinch a nipple between his teeth. Adam arched his back. He yelped when Ronan's teeth slid off his skin in a slow, deliberate and unholy manner. Ronan rose to his level again. Adam's hand found Ronan's and he pressed a set of rings between their palms.

"Will you marry me ?"

He had successfully steadied his voice, despite the itching left by Ronan's sudden absence on his chest. Ronan laughed with delight. Adam felt even more naked despite the silk sheets.

"Yes, Adam. I'll marry you."

Adam kissed his knuckes then slid a ring to his finger. Ronan closed his hand on the second one. He soundly kissed Adam's jaw while equipping him with the piece of jewelry. Adam turned his head to meet Ronan's lips, failing to suppress the surprise in the pleased quirk of his lips. Part of him expected Ronan to keep laughing. It was laughable, really. It's a miracle he didn't lose the rings in the bed.

"I'll even take your name, if you want me to," Ronan added, keeping him from spiraling in negative thoughts.

Adam pulled back, thinking about this suggestion. Lynch men took great pride in their name. It inspired fear and forced respect. On the other hand, despite suffering a great deal under the name of Parrish, Adam didn't want it to disappear. He wanted to let the world know that it was better than what his parents have made of it.

"I'd like that."

Ronan agreed to take his name and he didn't even ask. Adam was going to show him that he understood the greatness of it. He pulled the blanket over Ronan's shoulders, though Ronan's shiver could have been a consequence of excitement. He still appreciated the gesture.

"Would you have taken mine ?" Ronan asked.

"Yes. Would you like that ?"

The answer came easily. They'd make their own way through this, as usual. Ronan hummed his agreement.

"We should take each other's name and keep our own," Adam suggested.

He didn't think about it before Ronan had worded it. Now, it felt like the only suitable option for both of them.

"Adam Lynch-Parrish."

Ronan adored it. He felt like dreaming awake. Taking Adam, taking the name. Only that he wasn't taking anything and rather being given. It was better in a thousand ways. Adam had tied their fates together once and for all, which is a job suited for the hands of a Magician. Adam cleared his throat. There was no right way to say it but he wanted to get close to perfect.

"Ronan Parrish-Lynch."

That was a dream. Ronan and him rolled on their sides, still facing each other. Ronan's right hand was in Adam's hair again.

"Are you going to cry ?"

Adam shook his head. He definitely would.

"I didn't originally planned on asking in the middle of making out."

Then it felt right, like these words were missing and they'd lost a significant amount of weight if he had waited. He didn't have extraordinary plans either, just more common ones. Kneeling, fiddling with the box. That kind of things people do. Ronan snorted.

"I can have you kneel any other time."

Adam pretended to hit his arm. It was not even inappropriate since they didn't stop making out.

"Not in public though."

"Is that a bet ?"

"No." Adam laughed. "God, no, it's not."

"Gansey will be so disappointed that you robbed this moment from him."

Ronan was not. He pulled Adam closer and his hand slid from Adam's luxurious curls to his lower back, following the path of his bony spine. Ronan repeated Adam's newly acquired name as he shaped his hips.

"It has a nice ring to it," he concluded.

Adam laughed more against his chest, even though he didn't want to. Blame it on the happiness. God, he is crying.

"That was bad."

"Situational humor is hard to master."

"I'm not encouraging you in this."

"You're laughing," Ronan pointed out.

"Because I'm happy that you said yes. Please believe me when I say," he regained a bit of seriousness, "this joke was terrible."

"Parrish, I've loved you for years. We've been dating for months. There was no chance I'd say something else."

"I love you too," Adam said, lowering his voice as if love was still too grand to be stated out loud. "And I was nervous about everything else— this isn't a usual setting to propose."

Ronan groaned, content with the answer.

"How would you know ? Seven billions of people out there. Two or three shitty shows about marriage. I'd say only," Adam noticed the heavy disdain in Ronan's voice, "but it's already too much."

"Okay." Adam laughed quietly. "I see the math."

Somehow, the physical need had faded away and left them to calmly enjoy laying naked in the same bed. None of them slept that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote four or five Valentine themes pynch and I wish I had done some bluesey as well (probably will. whatch me post that in march)... that I am going to post over the next few days, following this inconsistent schedule of mine.
> 
> If you cringed because of the fluff or swooned or felt something— consider leaving a comment ?


End file.
